Simply Fascinating
by Forever Yours Zana
Summary: Yami seems to find Jou very interesting, but when Kaiba interfers, could his feelings be revealed? And will Jou even feel the same way back? Another random oneshot by yours truly.


Zana: (enters stage right and boos are heard) Shut up Kevin! smiles at everyone else Hello, and welcome to my one-shot! You see in Algebra, I was thinking, "We need more Yami /Jou stories on fanficton! Hey, let me write a one-shot of one!" So here I am. I know, I know I have two more stories that need to be completed but…the idea wouldn't leave me alone, so here I am. Hit it pharaoh!

Yami: sweatdrops Zana aka Prettyraven91 aka Zahra does not own Yu-Gi-Oh…wait, what is up with you and the letter Z?

Zana: One day, one day…continues writing letters to Kazuki Tahakashi As for the Z thing, I feel Z is an outcast letter in the alphabet, so…now I'm its friend.

Kaiba: Are you aware that you are a pathetic person who talks to anime characters?

Zana: Takes one to know one, now enough with my random babbling, on with the one-shot! Raise the curtains!

**Simply Fascinating**

This intense study had started exactly five minutes ago. As the teacher droned on about whatever subject he-or was it a she? - was teaching, crimson eyes focused on only one person. This person at the moment was chewing on the end of his pencil, also not paying attention. This person, whom the pharaoh found so interesting, was none other than Katsuya Jonouchi.

Strange? Yes. Peculiar? You bet. One would think this observation would be vice-versa, but this person was wrong. Yami started to write in his notebook, in Egyptian for it was so much easier than Japanese or English. He wrote down his keen opinions and observations on all that he knew about Jou so far.

_Subject: Jou_

_Observations:_

_Hair: Blond…golden blond…a golden blond mop…yes, a mop…_

_Eyes: Honey-brown that turns brilliant amber in the sun… (Everything about him seems related to the sun…I shall name him Ra)_

_Hobbies: Eating,(I always wonder where the food goes), dueling, talking about Kaiba…wait, if he's always talking about Kaiba, could that mean…could secretly he…and not me?_

The pharaoh stopped writing and looked at Jou again. This time, he was caught and Jou looked up at him. Their eyes met and lingered, before Jou grinned and winked at Yami before tapping his pencil on the back of Kaiba, (for he sat in back of the CEO.) Yami blushed. What in the world did that smile and wink mean? Was it friendly or something else entirely? And why was he annoying Kaiba? _Could he actually prefer Kaiba to me? Just because Kaiba's taller…doesn't mean he's better. Kaiba is always trying to take everything away from me…or maybe I'm paranoid like Yugi says. _But before Yami could finish his thoughts, the bell rang and students got up and left the class. Yami also left, leaving behind a certain black notebook behind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh Yugi," came the voice of Seto Kaiba in the hallway. Yami turned, "I am not Yugi." "Whatever…Yugi. I have something I think you might want." Yami scoffed, "I very much doubt it Kaiba." "Oh?" he responded, showing Yami the black notebook, "I mean, isn't calling him Ra exaggerating? And do you think I would want him at all? Or maybe I should take him, in order to piss you off…hmmm Yugi?" Yami glared, "How dare you try to blackmail me? And since when did you understand Ancient Egyptian?" "Does it matter? I know you have a crush on the mutt and that's all that matters." "Give me the notebook." "No, beg for it. Get on your knees for me."

For Yami to actually bow to Kaiba in front of others in the school would be the worst ego-blowing, pride-shattering thing ever. But on the other hand, Yami wasn't ready to tell Jou anything, let alone let the blond find out that he thought that he was very interesting. "Kaiba," Yami growled. "Hurry, before the bell rings…"

"Hey, it's mine now Kaiby!" Look, it was a bird, no a plane, no, it was Jonouchi! He grabbed the notebook from Kaiba and gave it back to Yami. "Thank you," Yami said. Kaiba glared, "You'll pay for this you damn mutt, you and little Yugi too." Then he walked away. Jou rolled his eyes before turning back to Yami, "You know, you should be able to tell me anything Yami…even if you have a crush on me…" The pharaoh turned a light red, "So you heard…?" "Yeah…and…it's kind of a big shock, you know? I have to think about it…later the late bell is about to ring." And so it did ring. And Yami never felt to empty and confused as he did now.

"Kaiba is such a…a…jerk!" Yugi was obviously upset after hearing Yami's story. "He is," Yami agreed. Yugi observed the pharaoh, 'And Jou didn't tell you anything yet?" "Nothing." Yugi blinked, "I hope you're not going to be eerily calm now and have a huge emotional attack later, because I for one, will not out up with it." Yami laughed. It sounded slightly bitter, "No, I'm. You learn how to deal with such things after five thousand years…time; life itself seems insignificant now, doesn't it?" Yugi shook his head, "No, I don't think so Yami…I don't…"

Night approached quickly in Domino City. And Yami slept, drinking in dreams of nothingness. Today seemed to be a dream s well. Another one, blending in with the shadows…

"Dude, what is up with this room? It's only 6:30, you shouldn't be asleep," Jou said. "Jou? Why are you here? And how did you get into my room when the door is locked?" "I've been picking locks forever. Besides, I have something I want to show ya…" He tossed a book at Yami and Yami opened it. The handwriting in it was messy, but still some what readable. This is what it said:

_Hair beyond you imagination,_

_Eyes like pools of blood let me drink,_

_Give me permission to sin,_

_Give me permission to sin with this mysterious beauty._

"I wrote it about you, because to tell you the truth Yami, I find you…fascinating," Jou said with a blush. "It's a beautiful poem Jou and yes, let us indulge in this…_sin_ you speak about," Yami purred as he pressed hungry lips onto luxurious red, moist ones. He ran his tongue against Jou's bottom lip, sucking and nibbling lightly. Jou responded, as slipped his tongue through the opening of Yami's mouth, tasting everything licking, getting hotter and hotter off this mysterious sin. He shivered as Yami slipped a hand under his shirt and ran his cold fingers down his chest, arousing his nipples and elsewhere.

"Fascinating," Yami said with a smirk, "simply…fascinating." Jou grinned and turned off the lamp, once again, plunging the room into darkness.

**XXXXX FIN XXXXX**

Zana: Well? I hope you guys liked. Review if you did and you might get a little more, if I get the time. It was a bit dark because I broke up with my boyfriend today and I am slightly pissed, but hey, life goes on ne? Thank you for reading! (applauding and some booing )I SAID SHUT UP KEVIN!

Kevin: What? (innocent-like)

Zana: Whatever…hit it pharaoh!

Yami: Goodbye, and if you liked this one-shot, then check out _Let the games Begin_, also by Zana. It's a me and Kaiba thing…

Zana: Until next time, I am out!


End file.
